1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device with a sound collecting function, and to a sound output method and a sound output program.
2. Related Art
An increasing number of users with hearing loss are using mobile telephone devices. In this regard, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-219586, for example, discloses a mobile telephone device to which an earpiece can be connected, and in which sound is externally collected and is output from the earpiece. The mobile telephone device can aid the hearing loss of a user by outputting the sound, which is externally collected, from the earpiece.